


For The Last Time

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Series: Undertale: Short Sad Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk POV, Gen, Papyrus Dies, SAVE does not work, Undyne Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk loses the ability to reload/reset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Last Time

Papyrus is dead, for the second time. 

I needed to know what he would say after striking him as he spared me. I feel horrible. Why did I do this? My curiosity is really getting the best of me. No matter... I need to continue forth. Waterfall is soothing... calming... maybe that will give me the motivation I need to face Undyne. I wonder... what will she say after killing Papyrus? What if she doesn't actually realize that he's dead?

I guess I'll have to find out and see.

\--

I killed her.

I cannot decided which is worse; Undyne's grief for Papyrus, or... her refusal to die. It was scary. Why... why was she melting...? Why was she so determined? Why prolong her own suffering? There are more questions to be answered. But I really... don't want to go any further than this. I should have known better. I just... can't stop crying. I'm an absolute mess. The ache in the center of my chest is getting worse. I...

(Frisk dry heaves, as they fall to the cavern floor hard on their knees. Their tears shed on the ground, as they wipe off their wet, dribbling nose. Their breathing becomes uneven, followed by more dry heaving. As the retching continues, with their crying intensifying, Frisk lets loose all their emotions through continuous vomiting from the pressure in their stomach. Their body's reaction to death, loss, and pain all at once initiated a chain reaction of bodily malfunctions. Frisk was not anticipating such a drastic mental breakdown. It will not be much longer until they decide to be done and away with this forsaken timeline. Frisk's uncontrollable sobbing, accompanied by the hyperventilating and sharp, stab-like pain in their heart, was beyond their ability to cope.)

I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I HAVE TO... I HAVE TO GO BACK! I... need to make things right again... I HAVE to! I HAVE to do the right thing! I refuse to let this be! This pain is too much for me to handle, and I will NOT be facing Papyrus' brother like this! I don't care about what he has to say anymore. I just want Undyne back... I want Papyrus back... I'll... I'll just go back to before I killed Papyrus! It won't rid me of my guilty instantly, but I will find even better ways to spend time with him, and maybe even get a second date with him! I know what I must do now... 

Alright... Deep breaths. Calm down. Here goes...

(Nothing.)

... Wha- No. No, I must be doing something wrong.

(Nothing.)

This, this isn't right. No, there MUST be something I'm doing wrong.

(Nothing.)

Who is doing this!?

(Nothing.)

WHY can't LOAD back!? 

(Nothing.)

WHAT'S HAPPENING!?

(Nothing.)

I WANT TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER! I DON'T FEEL CURIOUS ANYMORE ABOUT ANY OF THIS! 

(Nothing.)

I WANT TO DO THE RIGHT THING AGAIN!!! 

(Nothing.)

I... I NEED to...

(Nothing.)

I NEED... need to...

(Nothing.)

I must... I NEED to do... do the right thing...

(Nothing.)

Th-the.... th-... the... 

(Nothing. They stutter, letting out incoherent grunts, in a vain attempt to sustain their convulsive weeping. The taste of salt and dripping snot only prompted more vomiting.) 

Th-... right... th-

(Nothing. Their lips quivered as they gasped for breaths in between the foul-smelling throw up, gagging from their throat muscles tightening from within. They fall onto their own detestable puddle of regurgigated slimy, abhorrent fluids. They lied there, on one side of their face covered in their vomit, ceasing to care.)

I... must I accept this...? 

(Nothing.)

It seems... I have no choice... I... don't want to continue this.

(Nothing.)

The only way to make everything right... I know what it is, but... I don't want to... But I can do the right thing... Who knows for how much longer I am going to cause all monsters here to stay stuck?

(Nothing.)

I am determined to make things... right...

(Nothing again, for the last time.) 

\--

Life goes on for all, yet the Underground will never be the same again. They only needed one more human SOUL to leave, just as it should be. They are finally free.

But at what cost?


End file.
